


Green Hills of Scotland

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe follows MacLeod to Scotland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Hills of Scotland

Joe hiked up the path, watching his step on the rough ground. If he wasn't so concerned about MacLeod and his strange behavior he would have enjoyed the gently sloping green hills spread out before him. But he couldn't, he needed to find out just what Mac was up to. Find out what was going on to make the Highlander suddenly leave Paris and come home when he hadn't been back in his lifetime and maybe the lifetimes of several watchers before him. He knew it was more than Mac's desire to visit the rolling green hills of Glenfinnan again.


End file.
